The Puppet's War
by Broken Eros
Summary: Set moments after "The Worst Couple".  After being rejected by Beck, Trina has a wicked idea involving everyone's favorite ventriloquist.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Party People!

Welcome to my newest story, originally designed to be a one shot , I decided I'd let you all decided if this is series worthy. Now enough with my blabbering onto the smu- STORY... (. )(.)

The mood in the Vega house was somber, the oppressive atmosphere dampened the normally upbeat feel. Beck and Jade's rather public breakup weighed heavy on the group of friends though they tried to pretend it didn't. Tori, Andre, Robbie, Cat, and Trina all tried to lighten the dark mood that had overtaken Beck each ending in failre before the group resigned themselves to playing in silence.

"Well, it's getting late, I think I'm going to call it a night" Andre announced as he tossed his cards onto the table, Beck and Cat muttered their agreement, setting their cards on the table as they rose.

"You just wanna quit cause you keep losing" Rex chuckled. Andre glared at Rex, then Robbie, before storming off.

"Aww Robbie, why'd you have to do that, you know Andre's... sensitive." Tori sighed as she rose and followed Andre, not before she gave Robbie a reproachful stare.

"It wasn't me, it was Rex!" Robbie defended holding out the puppet as if to emphasize his point.

"Not my fault he's a baby" Rex sneered.

"Jeez, you sound like Jade" Trina snorted

There was a tense moment of silence as memories of the days events dampened the already somber mood. Suddenly Beck stood, jarring Trina off his shoulder with motion.

"Well, I think I'm gonna head out" Beck announced to no one in particular, then as if remembering there were still others around, he smiled running a hand through his long black hair.

"What, you're leaving already" Trina whined gripping Beck's free hand she pulled him down close, and without missing a beat pushed his head into her ample cleavage.

"You can't leave, I have something I want to, show you" Trina purred perfectly at ease with her lewd display as Beck stood, blushing furiously.

"God Trina, Jade and I haven't even been broken up a day!" Beck shouted as he strode out the Vega home, the boom, of the door slamming signaled his departure.

Trina stared in astonishment at the door as if expecting Beck to walk back through. Her astonishment slowly changed to fury as she realized that the boy wasn't coming back.

"Dang girl, I'll take his place" Rex spoke up, breaking Trina's concentration as she realized that Robbie and Cat were still sitting at the table each looking at her in embarrassment.

Trina opened her mouth to retort when she paused, glancing from Robbie to Cat her furious look eased into something far more sinister as she stood, moving to stand in front of Robbie, the curly haired boy gulped at the look on Trina's face.

"Cat, go home" Trina spoke slowly, her eyes never leaving Robbie's even as he struggled to keep his eyes level with hers and not her chest.

"Kay" Cat giggled happily as she stood and made her way to the door

"Oh and Cat" Trina's words caused Cat to pause, turning to ask what the older Vega wanted she was almost hit in the face with Rex.

"Be a dear and take that with you" Trina smiled as Cat turned and made her way out.

"Rex!" Robbie shouted forgetting about Trina he rose and began to make his way after Cat. He was halted by a hand pulling at his own.

"Oh no lover boy, I've got plans for you, no puppet's allowed." Trina purred, watching Robbie's Adam's apple bob as the boy swallowed nervously.

"I, Rex will be OK with Cat for a while" Robbie sputtered. Then as if realizing that his nervousness was showing, he slouched, his demeanor becoming aloof, he smiled as he raked his hand through his short, curly hair, in a vaguely familiar gesture.

"What did you have in mind?" He asked coolly. Trying to keep his nerves in check. Trina's smile widened at the show though no less sinister it was perhaps a tad less forced.

"It's easier for me to show you" Trina said slowly, grabbing Robbie's hand she led the boy away from the table, aware of and pleased that Robbie's gaze was focused solely on her ass as she moved up the stairs.

Trina's bedroom door opened with a small click, the room smelled vaguely of some distinctly feminine perfume, that Robbie found he liked despite not being able to establish exactly what the smell was.

"This is your room huh, not bad" Robbie spoke nervously, gazing around at the various posters and nick-knacks, intently ignoring the large bed centered in the middle of the room.

Small arms wrapped around his torso as soft lips pressed against his neck. He shivered at the new sensation, marveling at Trina's affect on him.

"Trina, what are-" The words were cut off as a forceful shove knocked Robbie over falling face first onto Trina's bed.

Before Robbie could gather his wits, he felt slender arms grasp his shoulders and flip him over. He stared up at Trina's wicked grin as the girl slid on top of the bed to startle the startled boy, pleased as Robbie's face turned and impressive shade of red at her actions.

Trina removed her hands from Robbie's shoulders and without breaking eye contact placed her hands on her ample breasts cupping them and letting out a moan as she ground her hips against the boy happily pinned beneath her. Robbie moaned loudly (and to his shame a bit girlishly) at the sensation, trying to keep his eyes from closing as he watched mesmerized Trina's hands slide from her breasts to her stomach.

Trina grasped the end of her shirt and lifted it teasingly, watching Robbie's eyes widen at every new inch of skin she exposed, when she passed her breasts she could practically feel his breath catch in his throat as he caught sight of her large tanned breasts tightly confined in her lacy white bra.

Trina chuckled as she pulled the shirt over her head, tossing it away. Reaching out she grasps Robbie's hands guiding them up the curves of her body, before settling them on her bra. She smiled wickedly imagining Robbie's inexperienced fumbling, when the feeling of the garment falling away and her ample breasts bouncing freely broke her revelry.

Robbie's grin nearly matched her own and Trina found it enticed and infuriated her. The nerve of the little nerd to undress her without her help. She captured his lips feeling the searing heat of his kiss on her lips as she parted her pert lips swiping her tongue across the boys lower lip.

Robbie moaned as Trina's tongue caressed his lips, the sound muffled as Trina's agile tongue dove into his mouth, her long wet tongue intertwined with his sending his mind reeling at thoughts of what else Trina's tongue could do.

Trina growled as the boys tongue battled her own, the smooth wetness of the boy's mouth was a familiar bit of foreign that made Trina long for more.

She wanted him, She wanted to fuck Robbie Shapiro.

The thought sent her mood spiraling, dousing the insistent warm feeling between her legs that had been so ready moments before.

She pulled away, watching as Robbie continued to passionately lip lock with empty air. After a moment, he opened his eyes, staring up at her in confusion.

Trina couldn't keep the scowl entirely off her face, but it was gone in a moment, replaced with a smile she found she didn't have to force nearly as hard as she would've thought.

"Uh Uh Robbie, that's enough for now don't you think?" At the boy's frustrated glare, Trina giggled, grinding her hips against Robbie again, surprised at the size of the hardness pressing so adamantly against her.

Robbie groaned, intent on protesting before Trina's mouth found his again, the warm feeling of her lips left him breathless, and anxious but, he wouldn't rush her. After all she had said for today, that meant there would be more, right?

"So, does this mean we're dating or something?" Robbie asked, his mind still reeling from the passion of moments before as he gazed into Trina's deep brown eyes.

Trina's giggle was sharp, and a tad bitter, Robbie found he didn't like it though the crinkle in her nose as she giggled was by far more to his tastes.

"Oh Robbie, You're just my toy till Beck comes around" Trina smiled, watching Robbie's frown deepen. She leaned in close, being sure to allow Robbie to feel the warm weight of her breasts pressed against him as she rested her head in the crook of his neck.

"Don't worry I take good care of my toys". Trina's voice was thick with desire, her warm body enticing Robbie with carnal pleasure as she swiped her tongue across the shell of his ear relishing the gasp of pleasure and the momentary shiver her actions inspired. With another chuckle, Trina rose and began dressing.

Robbie stared wondering what to do next, but Trina seemed to forget he was there, too busy readjusting herself to acknowledge him. Figuring himself to be dismissed without a word Robbie rose from the comfort of Trina's bed and made his way out of Trina's room and the Vega household.

Robbie sighed as he curled up in his bed, the phantom feeling of Trina's body still fresh in his mind. He frowned as her words played back through his head. 'You're just my toy till Beck comes around', shaking his head to rid himself of the thought, Robbie settled into his much too-large bed, beneath the still cold covers. Placing his glasses on his nightstand, and turning out the lights, he let darkness wash over him, taking comfort in the silence even as the lonely night stretched on.

It was only as he was startled awake, that Robbie realized he had fallen asleep, he scanned the room for whatever had woken him, his sleep addled mind expecting some movie monster to be lurking in the corner, but everything was peaceful, quiet save for the sound of Robbie's breathing.

Shaking his head at his own paranoia, Robbie reached for his cell-phone, the small screen bathed his pale body in light as he scanned the time, 4 am.

'Need sleep ' Robbie thought to himself as he realized he had a missed call, from a number he didn't recognize. With a sigh, Robbie opened his voice-mail as he settled back into the warmth of his bed. He laid his phone on the pillow beside him, closing his eyes, he felt almost soothed as the automated voice informed him of his new message..

There was a light buzz of static and a rustle of cloth as the message began, then it was silent. Robbie expected the message to simply cut off, chalking it up to a wrong number, just as he reached to close the phone and end the message, a familiar voice filled his ears.

"Pupp-.. Sahpi-... Robbie, when you get this, call me. It's Jade" The message ended abruptly, and after a moment, Robbie reached out and disconnected the call. The light gone once more, he basked in the darkness, staring off into nothingness before shrugging and hitting the call button.

Alright you wonderful people know the drill, the more you review the less lazy I am about updating. Some call it bribery, I call it art appreciation.


	2. Chapter 2

Robbie sighed as the phone rang; this whole day had been so odd. Trina had named him her new boy-toy, and he had agreed though for the life of him figure out why he had done so.

He wanted to ask Rex as he always did with things of this nature, but the puppet was still at Cat's; probably saying mean things to the bubbly red head. It was for the best after all today had been a tad crazy and some normalcy would be nice.

"SHAPIRO"

Robbie jumped at the shout, nearly falling out of his bed in a sleep deprived panic, he stared around his room for the source of the sound when his eyes landed on the light of his cell phone. With a sigh, he bent and picked it.

"DAMN IT SHAPIRO ANSWER ME"

Robbie flinched at the scream, the volume nearly defining him.

"I'm here I'm here, just stop screaming already" Robbie grunted

"What did you say to me puppet-boy!" Jade shouted, causing Robbie to wince again. He had forgotten that Jade was a tad... well... Jade was a total gank.

"I said I'm here, could you please stop shouting?" Robbie spoke calmly hoping to escape the wrath of Jade.

There was a pause in which Robbie wondered exactly what brutal torment Jade was dreaming up.

" Now is the time you'd decide to grow a spine" Jade huffed, but it was far from her usual ferocity. She simply sounded... off.

Robbie laughed nervously, not sure how to respond to that. Jade made no audible response and Robbie sat silently. The silence stretched on for what felt like ages. Robbie squirmed endlessly, feeling awkward at the lack of conversation, but too afraid to say anything. This was ridiculous; he and Jade were friends... sort of... she said she tolerated him, that meant something, right?

"So..." Robbie began in forced cheer, hoping his strained smile sounded more convincing than it looked.

"So?" Jade replied listlessly, Robbie's smile faltered at that, she wasn't going to make this (whatever this was) easy.

"You, you wanted me to call, what's up?" Robbie asked still trying to sound jovial. He waited for a response the forced smile heavy on his lips. All his question revived was silence with little more than Jade's shallow breathing in the background to let him know she was still there. Deciding that perhaps she hadn't heard him, he resolved to try again.

"Jade, did you hear me? You still there?" Robbie asked slowly. Still nothing but silence greeted him, and Robbie felt annoyance flare to life deep inside him, this was just another of Jade's games, and he wasn't going to play it.

"Fine" he snapped, moving to end the call.

"I JUST WANTED SOMEONE TO TALK TO OKAY!" The shout causes Robbie to fumble the phone. While Jade yelling at him wasn't new it was still unnerving, especially outside of school.

He paused for a moment letting his racing heart slow as he tried to process Jade's words. She wanted someone to talk to, and she had called him. It was odd, but he realized that it made a strange sort of sense.

She and Beck had broken up; she hates Tori and Trina, and despite Cat's dismissal of her insult he doubted being called "a pet" had went over well. Since, Andre would probably not be the most comforting person that left him. The boy she tolerated.

The thought made him want to hang up on her; instead, he sighed and shook his head as he brought the phone back against his ear.

"Okay Jade, what would you like to talk about" The false cheer had left his voice, the weariness of the day evident in his tone.

"Forget it, this was a terrible idea" Jade blew out in a rush, Robbie could hear her babbling incoherently and found the annoyance rise even higher.

"Listen Jade, I've had a really weird day, bad weird, so if you could play whatever joke or prank or whatever mean thing you planned to do, so I can hate my life and go to sleep already!" Robbie shouted frustrated at the confusing awkwardness of the entire conversation.

There was a pause and Robbie considered that perhaps maybe he had gone to far, he opened his mouth to apologize, flapping his lips uselessly as he tried to find the words.

"YOU, YOU HAD A BAD DAY! I LOST THE ONLY PERSON I EVER LOVED, SO FUCK YOUR BAD DAY". Jade screamed as Robbie found himself flinching at the anger and sadness pouring from her every word.

He had been so wrapped up in his own day he had forgotten how the whole thing had started. Guilt welled up in him at his selfishness. He wasn't the only one hurting right now.

"Jade, I'm sorry, really, that was really... I'm sorry okay? It's just been a seriously fucked up day" Robbie finished lamely.

Another pause and then Jade sighed, the fire gone from her once again.

"Tell me about it" She sighed and Robbie found himself smirking bitterly. At least someone else understood.

The thought made him chuckle.

"No" Jade interrupted him, cutting off the laugh, as confusion swirled within him.

"No what?"

"No seriously, tell me about it". Jade sniffed, and Robbie found himself scowling. Jade West wasn't exactly known for being caring, or sympathetic, or even nice. She was a school renowned gank, and the idea of sharing his burden with her was unappealing. No matter how much he wanted someone to talk to about the days insanity.

"No way" He spoke calmly though he felt like shouting the words.

"You said you were sorry!" Jade shouted back her tone suddenly accusing, the fire returning to her voice.

"What does that have to do with-"

"If you're sorry then make me feel better, nothing makes me feel better than hearing about other peoples bad days". Jade interrupted and Robbie found himself at a loss for words, but it was undeniably Jade.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" He sighed, running his hand through his curly brown hair in frustration.

"Duh Shapiro, that's why I called you, because even if you told the whole school no one would believe you. Now spill!" Jade commanded and Robbie found himself snarling, that was what he got for trying to be sympathetic to Jade. She wanted to know, fine.

So he told her, every juicy detail, every moment from the time she left, to the end of the card game, Trina's seduction and her rejection.

"That's what happened." He snarled frustrated at his own helplessness.

"I don't get it, an attention starved nerd like you. You should be prancing around like a one man parade to be dating Trina." Jade wondered absently. Robbie sneered ignoring Jade's insult as only someone with years of practice could.

"That's the worst part, I'm only her "toy" until she can get Beck" Robbie regretted the words the moment they left his mouth.

"What?" Jade asked.

"Uhh, I said boy am I ready for bed, night Jade" Robbie rushed out quickly.

"SHAPIRO IF YOU HANG UP ON ME I WILL FEED YOU YOUR TESTICLES AFTER I COOK THEM OVER AN OPEN FLAME WITH REX AS FIREWOOD" Jade screamed, and Robbie found himself stunned as he processed the threat.

"Wow, that was brutal" He murmured awed at the level of violence Jade had just sunk to.

"What. Did. You. Say." Jade pronounced every word crisply and clearly the barely restrained malice in her words evident in every syllable.

Robbie sighed knowing that he'd been caught, and while he wasn't particularly worried about what Jade would do to him, even Trina and Beck didn't deserve what he was about to do.

"Trina says that she's just using me until she can get with Beck." Robbie sighed guiltily wondering what dark vengeance Jade would reap at the knowledge.

There was a long silence and Robbie squirmed uncomfortably wondering exactly what violent fantasies were playing out in Jade's head.

" You drive yourself to school right?" The question was so unexpected the Robbie found himself wondering if maybe he had been too hasty in assuming that Jade's wrath wouldn't extend to him.

"Yes... why" he asked cautiously, expecting an evil cackle in response the light laugh that answered his question was less unnerving and far more cute. The thought that Jade had a cute laugh was pushed off at his ever growing lack of sleep.

" Meet me at your locker tomorrow, early" Jade said simply.

"Uh wh-"

"Don't ask questions, just do it" Jade said, her words were far less harsh and much closer to something Robbie couldn't exactly identify, it was almost like happiness, not her usual maniacal glee, but genuine happiness.

"Anyway it's late, I need sleep, night sha... Robbie" The sound of his name on Jade's lips was foreign but not at all unpleasant.

"Jade wait!" Robbie said quickly, wondering why he had stopped her, it had been such an odd conversation, but one of the most pleasant he had ever had with Jade. If only due to the fact, that she had only threatened him once.

"What is it?" Jade asked, surprising Robbie again at the lack of aggravation in her voice. Just genuine curiosity.

"Did you really only call me because no one would believe me if I told?" He asked feeling stupid for the question. He knew that was it, yet he had asked anyway, now Jade would scoff, heave some parting insult and hang up on him.

"Well..." Jade spoke slowly, Robbie could almost imagine the wheels turning in her head as she formed her insult.

" I like you better than Vega, night Robbie". Without another word, Jade ended the call leaving a stunned Robbie on the other end.

She liked him better than Tori, sadly it was the nicest thing Jade had ever said to him. Though it was common knowledge, that Jade held a peculiar sort of tolerant hatred for Tori.

Still, Robbie Shapiro felt himself smile as he laid back in his bed and closed his eyes.

Arriving at Hollywood Arts an hour earlier than usual Robbie waited restlessly at his locker for Jade's arrival. He had text Cat to bring Rex with her to school, but, the red-head hadn't shown yet. As such, he was stuck standing alone fiddling with his pear phone as he waited for Jade. She had neglected to tell him how early he was supposed to show, and he was hesitant to upset the good graces he had just been placed in by asking.

It was 15 minutes before class started that Jade arrived her usual scowl in place as she approached Robbie. A cup of coffee in her hand.

Jade smirked when she saw him and made her way towards him slowly.

"Alright Jade I'm here, early might I add, now will you, please tell me why" Robbie sighed in exasperation.

"You sound tired Shapiro, take a sip of that, wake you up" Jade motioned towards the coffee.

"I don't want any -" Robbie's whine was cut off as Jade glared at him. He swallowed nervously as he reluctantly took a swig of the bitter liquid.

"A real drink Shapiro" Jade snapped her glare darkening as she spoke.

Robbie drank deeply feeling the warm drink flow down his throat, he made a face at the bitter taste. Though he could taste hints of sugar and cream.

"Good boy" Jade purred as she took the cup back. Robbie glared at her as Jade giggled, the same sweet sound he heard the night before rang like music in the air.

"Yeah yeah, will you explain why I had to be up early now, please?" Robbie sighed.

"Not enough time for the whole thing, let's just say that I'm going to help you get your nerdy little hands on Trina" Jade spoke quickly as she stared down the hallway expectantly.

"How?" Robbie found himself asking, even as he looked down the hallway trying to find what Jade was watching for.

"You're going to be my new boyfriend" Jade spoke distractedly.

"Wait, wha-" Before he could finish the question Jade spun and grabbed him. And then Jade's lips were on his warm and soft tasting of cream and sugar. His vision obscured by a curtain of jet black hair.

He had just enough time to hear a gasp of surprise as he managed to spot Cat through a haze of raven locks, standing dumbly watching the two of them in open shock before Jade's tongue slithered into his mouth, and his eyes closed involuntarily in pleasure as Jade's tongue curled around his.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Can I just say I love you guys, ladies and gents I crave your reviews, and when I get 'em in such mass amounts like I do with this story it makes all the time slaving over a keyboard worthwhile, but enough of my babbling,

On to a story good enough to make 'Zen' want to blackmail me for it. (I can't tell you guys how proud that makes me)

Electricity arced across his lips as Jade's tongue intertwined with his. The way her body molded against his as he pulled her close. The slight stiffening and slow relaxation of her body against his, the pleased moan the emanated somewhere in the back of her throat and the satisfied grunt he responded with as their tongues danced, it was perhaps one of the most sensual moments in their young lives.

"ROBBIE, JADE, KISSING, EEP" Cat shrieked as the two broke apart quickly staring guiltily at their red-headed friend as she flailed wildly at the two.

Robbie stepped forward quickly, his mind racing to put together what had just happened. Jade had kissed him, after saying that she would help him get Trina. Hadn't she said something about her boyfriend?

"Cat, this isn't what it looks like" Robbie stuttered quickly. He stared at Jade for help, but she simply stared at the ground guiltily.

"Then what was it" Cat asked, confusion and skepticism evident in her voice as she pressed her small fists against her hips.

"Jade and I, we were talking, then she kissed me, and-"

"Robbie, just stop" Jade spoke softly, she moved close to him wrapping a small arm around his waist tightly. Robbie stared at Jade in confusion as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"The truth is Cat, Robbie is my new boyfriend" Jade smiled dazzlingly at Robbie as she spoke, and when it looked like he would object she squeezed the arm around his waist effectively strangling any objections.

"Robbie is this true" Cat asked gently, as if she were negotiating a hostage release, which wasn't particularly far from the truth.

Jade's grip loosened for a moment, enough time to allow Robbie a noseful of precious oxygen. Jade raised her head to look Robbie in the eye as he gulped nervously. The only thing brighter than Jade's smile was the malignant shine in her eyes as she stared at him, silently urging or threatening him (knowing Jade, both) to agree.

He turned back to Cat and with his own false smile, as he wrapped his own slender arm around Jade, draping a hand casually across her butt. Jade tensed and squeezed, but Robbie only pinched her ass in response. Jade squeaked and lessened her grip. Robbie's false smile eased into something closer to genuine as he stared at Cat, his eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Yeah, it's true Cat" Robbie chuckled leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Jade's lips. She would kill him for it later, but he would milk this as long as he could.

"Yay Yay!" Cat giggled bouncing happily from foot to foot in obvious glee at the news.

"Listen Cat, could you, please not tell anyone about this yet. I don't want them to get the wrong idea" Jade pleaded.

Cat continued bouncing as she nodded happily.

"Thanks Cat, would you mind giving Robbie and I a moment alone, I wasn't finished with him yet" Jade smiled lasciviously at the bubbly red who blushed a shade almost as red as her hair as she nodded.

She turned to Robbie, her smile almost as wide as her face as she offered him Rex wordlessly. Jade placed a hand on the puppet and pushed it away gently.

"Take him with you, please?" Jade asked gently, batting her eyelashes in an attempt at innocence. As Cat nodded and bounced away.

Robbie watched Cat go with an amused smile, at the strangeness of his friends. There was a pull on his hand, and before he could think he found himself pinned against his locker, his hand pulled behind his back at a painfully awkward angle.

"Who said you could touch my ass, Shapiro?" Jade growled twisting his hand painfully as she said his name, making the boy wince in pain as he tried futilely to escape Jade's grasp.

" Who said you could stick your tongue down my throat!" Robbie shot back in defiance as Jade twisted his hand even further.

"You liked it" Jade hissed leaning in close to raise his arm even further, though all it did was allow Robbie to feel her breasts crushed against his back.

"So did you" Robbie shot back, his voice a pitch higher as he fought to keep from begging for Jade to release him.

After a long moment, Jade growled shoving Robbie into the lockers with a painful rattling thud as she released him.

"Don't do that without my permission. Jade hissed her face tinged pink. Robbie slumped against the lockers rubbing his still aching wrist as he smiled at Jade.

"Does that mean I'll get to do it again?" Robbie smiled innocently as Jade stomped a foot in fury.

"Now is not the time to be playing grab-ass Robbie!" Jade huffed.

Robbie rose, his eyes darkening in anger as he advanced on Jade.

"You just roped me into one of your little schemes, which might I remind you almost always backfire, worst of all you've told everyone we're together, so I'd say that makes this a perfect time to play grab ass, Jade!" Robbie seethed.

Jade growled as she stepped closer pinning the lanky boy against the wall with one slender arm.

"Listen puppet boy, you want Trina, and I want her away from Beck, far away far away. The best way to get what we both want is for us to be together. You play my boyfriend for a little while Trina gets all jealous and forgets about Beck. You get her, and I get time for Beck to pull his head out of his ass about us." Jade seethed, staring into Robbie's eyes as she held him in place.

She could feel his muscles roil beneath his skin, tensing and flexing in obvious distress. The dark look in his eyes made it obvious he didn't like her plan, but he would agree. She was sure of it.

"What's to stop some other girl from going after him, Beck has never exactly had trouble getting girls." Robbie said after a long moment, reaching out and gently pulling Jade's hand from his chest even as part of him felt a bit saddened at the action. He brushed it off, leftover emotion from Jade bringing up Trina's rejection.

"Because only the Vega's are dumb enough to get on my bad side, and Tori is too worried about making friends to date my ex, and I think she's crushing on Andre. Trina however..." Jade trailed off as her eyebrows pushed together, the distress evident in her eyes.

Robbie's glare softened at the look in her eyes. Jade simply didn't want to give up on Beck. She was terrified that she would lose him to Trina's advances. He wanted to refuse her, this plan was something born of desperation and one too many nights in front of the tv watching 'The Orange Couch Network'.

He opened his mouth to refuse, when his eyes landed on her lips, drawn by a flicker of movement. He stared in confusion as he realised what it was, Jade's lip was quivering. Badass Jade West was barely holding back tears.

Robbie sighed loudly as he stared into Jade's eyes, searching for a sign of deception, but all he found in the chocolatey depths was a swirl of emotions, and a raw wound the Trina was only making that much worse.

"Alright Jade, you've got a seriously loose screw for thinking this will work, but I'll help" Robbie sighed running his hands through his hair as he contemplated exactly how much shit Jade had just landed him in.

Jade smiled devilishly at the boy as she relaxed, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding.

"Good, besides if I know Cat she's already broken down and told everyone already" Jade smirked as Robbie whirled on her, a look of horror written all over his face.

"What? but you told her not to!" Robbie stuttered as he tried to calm himself in the face of what was a slowly growing disaster.

"Cat can't keep a secret to save her life, especially something that makes her happy. She probably walked up to everyone all bouncing and giddiness. And they asked her until she told" Jade shrugged as if it was the simplest thing in the world as Robbie's eyes widened, the scene slowly playing out in his mind.

That was, exactly how it would have happened he realised.

He looked up to find Jade already walking away, hips swaying seductively as she moved. Robbie allowed his racing mind to slow for a moment as he admired the behind in front of him. Before a searing heat passed over his thigh.

"Ouch, damn it! Jade, you forgot your coffee" Robbie hissed wiping the still scalding liquid off his pants.

"Keep it, makes you taste good" Jade called without turning back.

Robbie nearly grinned as he fanned the still warm wet spot on his jeans. Jade West said he tasted good. That was two nice things she'd said about him in two days!

"Today might be a decent day after all" He muttered as he strolled off in search of Cat and Rex.

Robbie found Cat surrounded by the rest of their friends (minus Jade) at her locker. Beck was leaning casually against the locker as Trina gazed at him as if she was likely to mount him right there. Tori and Andre, however, were standing still as if shellshocked as Cat said something Robbie could barely make out over the din of students preparing for the day.

"And then she kissed him!" Cat's joyous giggle reached Robbie's ears a second too late as he rushed in quickly.

"Cat!" He screamed grabbing the lithe red-head by the shoulders as he shook her in panic. Though to his shame the petite girl barely moved.

"You promised you wouldn't tell anyone about me and Jade!" Robbie shouted in terror as he stared at the bubbly red-head.

"You and Jade?" A voice cut in Robbie's panicked brain recognized it was Tori's though what scared him most is the note of confusion in her words. Robbie glanced from the frowning Cat to the confused looking Tori.

"Cat was just telling us about the latest episode of Girly Cow... Tori trailed off as she eyed Robbie suspiciously.

The boy quickly glanced at Cat for conformation as the redhead nodded.

"I'd never tell a friends secret Robbie" Cat said in earnest as Robbie began to stutter madly.

He turned to look at Tori for help, but the girl was staring at him as if she could see through him. Andre was simply smirking. No help there either, he turned to Trina and Beck, finding the two glaring at him, murder gleaming in their eyes.

"Wait- wait, I can explain" Robbie began to speak slowly trying to keep the fear from his voice, one mistake and Beck, or worse, Trina would pounce on him.

"Hi lover" Jade pured as she made her way through the crowd and with a flourish wrapped her arms around Robbie and kissed him deeply, much to his terror and a bit to his pleasure.

Stong hands wrapped around his shirt dragging him forcibly away from Jade as he was spun to stare into Beck's vengeful glare. Robbie stared as the muscles in Beck's jaw clenched tight, anger written all over his face.

Robbie closed his eyes as he prepared himself for the inevitable beating he was sure to receive. Mentally cursing Jade's(or fate's he wasn't entirely sure) cruel sense of humor.

"Oww, damn it Cat!" Beck shouted.

Then he was free, the stranglehold on his shirt released as Beck grasped his shin in pain.

Before the Candian boy could move Robbie bolted, Beck took off after him a second later.

"GET BACK HERE SHAPIRO" He roared as he trailed Robbie down the hallway shoving students out of his way.

Tori and Andre glanced from the fleeing boys to Cat and Jade. Both busy looking as innocent as possible, Cat busy resituating Rex in her hands. Jade looking bored as she smoothed imaginary ruffles from her clothes.

Tori raised an eyebrow at Jade as the brunette simply smirked.

"Oops"

Andre raised an eyebrow at Cat as the redhead did her best not to smile, though the innocent expression on her face couldn't entirely hide her satisfaction.

"Oopsie"

Trina glared at the lot and snarled as she stormed off wordlessly.


	4. Chapter 4

Robbie hurdled through the hallways racing between students as Beck chased after him. While it was true Beck, was stronger and generally all around more athletic than Robbie. He had never experienced the adrenaline pumping energy boost that was pure fear.

Robbie, on the other hand, lived in almost constant fear, he was running as if his life depended on it. Because, if Beck caught him, it very well might.

Rounding another corner at breakneck speeds, Robbie ducked into an empty classroom moments before Beck passed by, his face drawn into a look of concentrated malice, his feet nearly a blur as he ran down the hallway not even sparing Robbie's hiding place a glance.

Robbie waited only a few seconds after Beck passed, before racing out of the classroom in the opposite direction. He spied the janitors closet he usually used to hide out and after quickly checking for any sign of Beck he quickly ducked inside. Shutting off the light as he pressed himself against the back of the closet and pulling a mop against him for cover, or if the worst happened and Beck found him, as a weapon.

Time passed slowly as Robbie tried to steady his breathing, his heart still hammering away in his chest as he tried vainly to calm himself. He had only manged to slow his heart halfway to it's normal rate when the closet door opened, and a figure moved into the closet too quickly to be seen and shut the door.

Robbie waited quietly not even daring to breathe, gripping the mop tightly as he prepared for his attacker to spot him. He wouldn't go down without a fight. Though, against Beck, he knew the fight would be over quickly.

"Robbie, you in here?" A breathy voice whispered, Robbie paused as he recognized the voice then let out a sigh of relief as he realized it wasn't Beck.

The light flicked on, and Jade West became illuminated by the dim closet bulb. She took in Robbie, holding a mop in a white knuckled grip and smirked.

"Easy there killer, put down the mop" Jade snickered as Robbie realized he still held his improvised weapon and quickly threw it away blushing from the embarrassment of having been caught planning to defend himself with a mop of all things.

"It's you fault I'm even hiding in this stupid closet, what the hell was that for Jade!" Robbie shouted in frustration throwing his hands in the air for emphasis.

"Pay-back" Jade said simply, her smirk widening as Robbie glared at her.

"Pay back for what!" Robbie shouted in disbelief, his entire day had become some sitcom nightmare because of Jade, and she was blaming him for it.

"Because.."Jade stepped in close jabbing Robbie, in the chest with a well manicured finger, her eyebrows drawn together in irritation.

"Nobody touches my ass without my permission and gets away with it" Jade growled to Robbie's growing frustration.

"That!" He shouted, catching Jade off guard with the sudden ferocity in his voice. Robbie was for all intents and purposes a doormat, he let people walk all over him, she couldn't be afraid of him. Still the fire in his eyes as he raged unnerved her and she couldn't help but take a step away from the boy.

"You mean to tell me, that your pissed off ex-boyfriend is busy scouring the hallways, so he can beat me to a bloody pulp, because you're mad I copped a feel! God Jade I'm trying to be nice to you, why are you making it so difficult!" Robbie shouted.

Jade's eyes narrowed at his words the fire of her anger being stoked back to life by his accusations. She wasn't being difficult, he should've known better, the nerve of this nerd grabbing her ass just the way she liked and then smirking about it. It was time to remind Robbie exactly who was in charge here.

"Let's get something straight here, and now puppet boy, you aren't exactly doing this for altruisms sake. The only reason you're here is because you couldn't get Trina on your own, you need me" Jade emphasized with a sneer jabbing Robbie's chest with her finger.

She expected him to flinch, which he did, she expected him to look guilty, which he did, to cower, which he didn't. Robbie sneered down at Jade's hand, then at her.

"You're right Jade, let's get something straight right now." Robbie spoke his voice low. Jade was surprised at the amount, of rage and menace he seemed to be holding back, but she kept it off her face.

" Trina won't give a damn about me the moment you aren't around, we both know that. So ask yourself why I'd put up with this insane plan of yours if I know I won't get the girl" Robbie snarled watching Jades sneer falter.

"You're a loser... you'll take whatever you can get" Jade spoke venomously hoping the acid in her tone would cover how own confusion. She honestly hadn't thought that far ahead. If Robbie had and he had come to that conclusion, why was he still helping her?

Robbie flinched as if she had actually struck him, the raw hurt in his eyes at her words made her pause, she actually felt guilty about it. She felt guilty for hurting Robbie? What the hell was wrong with her, the break-up was making her crazy... well crazier.

"Yeah, I guess I will, after all, I'm dating you aren't I" Robbie sneered, his words cutting through Jade as he roughly brushed past her, and out of the small closet. Leaving Jade standing alone in the dimly lit janitors closet.

Robbie sat alone in the Black Box Theater as he scarfed down the last bits of his lunch. He had spent most of the day dodging his friends, Beck and Trina especially. All the running and hiding had put him seriously on edge not to mention that living in fear was sending his appetite in overdrive.

The loud sounds of his eating and the rustling of papers only barely muffled the dull boom of the thick wooden double doors slamming shut.

"Robbie" A voice called out breaking Robbie's concentration on his food as he scrambled to his feet, his frayed nerves all screaming at him to run and escape as quickly as possible.

"Robbie, Robbie wait I come in peace" Cat cooed as she approached the frazzled boy slowly, holding Rex in front of her with both hands hoping the sight of the puppet would soothe Robbie.

"Stop, stay right there" Robbie demanded, Cat stumbled but halted as instructed, keeping Rex held out in front of her in offering. Robbie's eyes darted from side to side searching for some unseen attacker.

When he found nothing he turned his eyes to Cat, his eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Are you alone?" Robbie asked nervously, his eyes constantly flitting about the room as if he expected someone to jump out at him at any moment.

"Just me and Rex, Beck is still angry, and the others... I figured I'd bring Rex to you" Cat smiled, the warmth and genuine concern made Robbie feel guilty he could have suspected Cat in the first place. He sighed covering his eyes with his hands. Wondering how his life had become so crazy.

"Robbie, can I move now?" Cat whined. Robbie chuckled as he moved towards Cat taking Rex in one arm he wrapped the other around Cat's shoulders pulling the girl close in a friendly hug.

"Thanks for watching him Cat, I hope he wasn't too much trouble?" Robbie asked as Cat wrapped her arms around his waist hugging him back tightly.

"Spontaneous hug yay! No he wasn't any trouble but he did make my brother cry" Cat frowned at the puppet poking him in the chest with an accusing finger.

"I didn't make him cry, he cried all on his own, I just helped" Rex laughed manically, as Cat shook her head before turning her gaze back to Robbie.

"Are you okay" The sincerity of the question caught Robbie off guard. He studied Cat for a moment in deep thought as he weighed his answer. This was Cat Valentine, sweet, innocent, and all around lovable girl.

No deception, no ulterior motive, no scheme, just a girl worried about his friend.

"No, it's been a crazy few days" Robbie sighed, his shoulders slumping in exhaustion though he couldn't help but feel a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Wanna talk about it?" Cat asked gently, her eyes brimming with concern as Robbie shook his head, smiling gently at the girl before him.

"I wouldn't even know where to begin" Robbie chuckled, as he pulled Rex a bit tighter against himself.

"Well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me" Cat bubbled, smiling warmly as she disentangled herself from Robbie and made her way towards the door. Only when she was certain Robbie couldn't see her did she allow a frown to crease her delicate features.

"Thanks Cat" Robbie called out behind her, she spun around giggling and waving then quickly turned and made her way out of the theater, her frown now a full on glare.

Jade West, sat off to herself in the school courtyard, the half empty cup of coffee she had decided to call her lunch had lost it's warmth long ago and now sat untouched at her side as she glared off into space, hoping her reputation would keep anyone from approaching.

A hand landed on her shoulder, breaking her revelry. She sighed expecting to find Vega, or Beck, or even Andre standing behind her eyes full of concern and warmth. The sight of Cat standing there leering down at her wasn't particularly concerning. The dark look on her normally smiling face, however, sent a small shiver down her spine.

Everyone knew Cat could be a bit moody, but she was usually easily appeased, only Jade had seen Cay truly angry. It was always unnerving, but when that anger was focused on her (and judging by the dark look Cat was giving her, Jade assumed correctly that Cat's anger was, in fact, focused on her).

"Would you happen to know where Robbie is, Jade?" Cat nearly spat her name and Jade winced, wondering why Cat seemed so upset with her.

"Not really" Jade shrugged, looking away from Cat's heated gaze, though she could still feel the red-heads eyes on her, burning through her.

"He's hiding in the theater, I would think his girlfriend would be more concerned about him" Cat growled. Jade bristled at the comment, she had looked for the boy, for a while anyway, but when she hadn't found him, she had just assumed he didn't want to be found.

" He'd have found me when he was ready" Jade shrugged dismissively as Cat's eyes narrowed into slits.

Cat stepped close enough for Jade to smell the scent of her shampoo, something light and fruity as Cat bent down, her face even with Jades.

"Robbie is a nice guy Jade, and I won't let anyone use him" Cat's voice was low, barely audible over the general hum of conversation that surrounded them.

"Not even you" Cat sneered in a gesture that reminded Jade far too much of herself.

Without another word, Cat turned and made her way through the throng of students, Jade watching her go.

Wondering just how much Cat knew and just how much more complicated things had become.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I took a hiatus to practice, hopefully it was worth it.

The minute hand on the small classroom clock, slid to the 6, and seconds later the sound of a bell ringing prompted a rush of movement, teachers all throughout Hollywood arts struggled to be heard over the din as students packed up their things intent on nothing more than escape.

Jade gathered her things and with a menacing glare at the students surrounding her, walked easily through the crowd, people nearly leaping out of her way as she made her way to the schools large double doors.

With a vicious shove the door rushed open, as the warm California sun shined in her eyes, Jade's glare deepend as she tried to extinguish the light with the force of her fury. When the sun persisted to shine, she growled and began making her way to her car.

All the while her hands flexed in barely restrained hostility. She stomped through the parking lot, each movement no less an attack on the ground than a step.

The sight of her car eased a few of the lines in her face and the force of her steps, until she saw who was casually leaning against the back of her car.

Jade scowled as her stomping redoubled, the force of her steps nearly pushing her off the ground, as she scowled deeply.

"What the hell do you want!" Jade snarled as she stopped feet away from the intruder. She crossed her arms in front of her, expecting her rage to chase away her agitator.

"Yeah, nice to see you too" Trina drawled as she crossed her own arms under her ample chest, Jade stared into Trina's placid face and felt her anger rise, wondering when Trina had stopped being afraid of her.

"I know what you're doing Jade." The words were simple, almost bored. Yet they hit Jade almost as if they were physical blow, she could feel the panic rising in her though, she kept her face impassive.

"What I'm doing is trying to go home, if you'd get your giant ass off my car." Jade sighed, watching as Trina's tan skin began to darken.

"Are you saying I'm fat?" Trina hissed, rising slowly to her feet as she glared ferociously at Jade. Jade gasped in false horror, putting a hand to her mouth as she vigorously shook her head.

"No, Trina I would never. What I said is that your big, fat, ginormous, jiggly, flabby, bag of hamburger buns shaped ass is weighing down my car" Jade smirked as Trina's face colored, her hands clenching into fists as she glared. Jade raised one perfectly manicured eyebrow in question as she took in Trina's obvious rage.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jade asked, her voice innocent, the smirk still evident on her face.

"My ass-" Trina began, her voice a furious whisper as she stepped close to Jade.

"Is perfect, just like the rest of me. Everyone knows it, including Robbie, and Beck. You think a little kiss is going to get Beck to run back to you, you're wrong.

Jade's smirk faltered at that, and Trina began to grin, a malicious grin, devoid of humor.

"Robbie is mine, just like Beck will be soon. You're playing a dangerous game little girl, and when you loose, I'll be there to take everything from you" Trina sneered.

Jade growled, her panic forgotten as she leaned in till her face was scant centimeters from Trina's.

"You can't even beat your sister, to say that you're even in my league is an insult." She smiled as Trina's skin flushed darker than she'd ever seen it. The Latin girl practically shaking with the force of her restrained anger.

Jade backed away, and opened the driver side door, she turned back to Trina.

" I don't care about what lies you tell Beck, but listen with all the effort your single digit IQ can manage. Robbie Shapiro is mine! No one will take him from me, especially you." Jade sneered as she slid into the car, slamming the door with a rattling thud.

The ignition turned over, and Trina jumped out of the way as the car lurched forward, with a squeal of burning rubber, Jade raced out of the Hollywood Arts parking lot. Leaving a vengeful and determined Trina Vega in her wake.

Robbie breathed deeply as the smell of a warm California afternoon filled his nostrils, the sunlight heating his face felt so nice he barely even minded the blinding glare of the sun off his glasses.

His talk with Cat had reinvigorated him, and, though, he still found himself checking over his shoulder for Beck or perhaps even more terrifying Trina. He had made it through another day unscathed. He allowed a smile to pass over him as he began the walk to his car.

He found the beat-up sports car exactly as he had left it, rusting slightly in the school parking lot. So dingy that even birds wouldn't touch it.

Squinting against the glaring sun, He unlocked the trunk, slinging his messenger bag into the trunk gracelessly, he slammed the trunk and jumped as he caught sight of Trina standing beside him.

"Oh, Trina, hey..." He sputtered, his eyes darting around furtively for possible witnesses or baring that, escape routes. As if sensing his thoughts, Trina leaned against the driver side door, her face awash with annoyance.

"I'll tell you what, I'm going to pretend you haven't been dodging me all day, I'm going to forget I saw you kissing Jade, I'm not even going to hit you, like we both know I should." Trina huffed.

"You.. You're not?" Robbie asked hoping to keep the hope out of his voice. He couldn't believe Trina could be this genial.

"No, I'm not. I'll forget all of today-" Robbie sighed happily.

"Provided, you drive me home" Trina finished watching as Robbie's smile faltered and died.

"Why can't Tori-"

"Because Tori isn't on my shit list right now, you want off it or not?" Trina's eyed narrowed as she glared daggers at the nervous boy inches away from her, her muscles tensed preparing to grab him should he try to run.

With a sigh Robbie nodded, Trina smiled as she stood walking over to the passenger door. A moment later she slid into the passanger seat as Robbie's car sputtered to life and died a moment later.

"This... could take a minute" Robbie sighed.

The sun was hanging low in the sky as Robbie's beat up sportscar finally pulled into the Vega driveway. A combination of car trouble and traffic had kept them long past normal, and due to Robbie's busted air conditioner the two of them were sweating heavily.

"Well, here you are" Robbie sighed waving his hand in a grand gesture, then grimacing as flecks of sweat cascaded down his fingers.

"Eww, I'm all sweaty" Trina whined, she pulled at the neck of her sweat drenched shirt, fanning the exposed cleavage with her free hand. Grinning as Robbie stared at the display.

"See something you like, lover boy?" Trina purred emitting a throaty chuckle as Robbie suddenly turned away, cheeks tinged pink.

"Well I drove you home, we good now?" Robbie asked, still averting his gaze from Trina chest.

"Yeah Robbie, we're good. You wanna come in for a drink?" Trina laughed the sound like warm honey.

"I better not, Jade would kill me" Robbie sighed turning back to gaze at Trina's annoyed face.

"Oh come on Shapiro, it's like 400 digress out here, and your AC's busted, the least I could do after all this is invite you in for a drink. One soda won't kill you" Trina huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"No, but you might" Robbie smiled trying to lighten the mood. Trina scowled a moment longer the sighed, a slight smile tugging at her lips.

"Relax, my parents and my sister are home, no violence, I swear" Trina promised, holding her hand in the air for emphasis.

Robbie sighed, seeing no polite way to decline, he simply nodded. At least if he didn't verbally agree he could tell Jade he put up a fight. Trina smiled as she slid out of the sweltering confines of the car.

Robbie watched her behind sway and jiggle as she walked/skipped inside.

"Besides it's only one drink, what could it hurt" Robbie muttered as he made his way inside.

"Heya Rob" Tori called from her position, lounging on the living room couch, her head reclining over rhe back of the couch to look at him.

"Hey Tori, what's on?" Robbie asked motioning towards the TV.

"Nothing" Tori sighed, she adjusted herself to turn and peer at Robbie over the couch.

"So, about you and Ja-"

"Mind if I use your bathroom" Robbie butted in quickly. Without waiting for a reply Robbie sprinted up the stairs and out of sight.

He closed the bathroom door behind him with a sigh of relief he leaned back against the door letting his head colide against the wood with a strangely satisfying thump.

He'd thought that Tori's presence meant safety from Trina's wrath, he'd been so relieved that Trina wasn't going to harm him (so she said) that he'd forgotten he was supposed to be avoiding Tori.

He could leave, there was nothing keeping him here. He could just walk out the front door without so much as a word to Tori.

He shook his head, Trina would take it nothing less than personal if he just walked out. He'd just have to wait until Trina returned from wherever she'd wandered off to, stonewall Tori's questions until then.

He could do that, he hoped.

With a sigh, he rose, straightening as he turned and opened the door. A brown blur shoved him backwards as it made it's way into the cramped bathroom.

"Trina, what the-" Robbie grunted his words silenced as Trina's lips pressed against his, soft and fever warm. Robbie found his confusion fading into nonchalance as Trina's hands curled in his hair. Her tongue worming it's way between his hesitant lips, nearly wrapping all the way around his own. He groaned feeling the stiffening in his pants. Even as Trina broke the kiss, pulling away to nestle her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm sorry Robbie" Trina spoke her words muffled against his skin. The feeling of her lips so close to him made him ache to kiss her again. Instead, he cleared his too dry throat and muttered.

"Sorry for what?"

Trina pulled back, staring up at him with a look of annoyed concern.

"For neglecting you, I've been so busy with Beck lately than I made you feel left out, unwanted. So you ran to the first girl who took you." Trina's words were soft, filled with concern and a bit of regret.

He opened his mouth again to correct her,but she pressed a finger to his lips.

"Hush, you don't have to explain, it's my fault for letting it get this far" Trina sighed, before grinning the look filled with an unspoken promise of carnal delight as she leaned close. Trailing small kisses up and down Robbie's neck.

"So, I'm going to give my boy-toy the attention he deserves and show him just how badly I want him" Trina purred bringing one of Robbie's hands to her breast she leaned in and again began to nibble on his neck, biting and sucking the tender flesh as Robbie moaned aloud at her ministrations.

His hand began to knead and grope the soft titflesh, clumsily. Trina's pleased sigh eased his nerves as he continued his groping.

Trina pulled back, shoving Robbie forward as she pressed her lips to his, in a heart stopping kiss, so lusty and passionate he felt as if it might set his blood aflame. Breaking the kiss Trina leaned close bringing her lips to Robbie's ear.

"And now, to show you, just how much I want you" Trina purred, her slender fingers wrapping around the leather strap of Robbie's belt. With a deft tug, it pulled free, even as Trina tossed it over her shoulder.

Robbie watched speechless as Trina unbuttoned his pants, and with a smile as wicked as satan himself dropped to her knees pulling his pants down with her, boxers and all.

"What are you- ugh!" Robbie groaned as Trina's tongue traced the underside of his shaft, his hips jerked involuntarily at the sensation. Trina giggled as she repeated the action, reaching a hand out she wrapped it around Robbie's rather impressive lenght, stroking and twisting gently, staring into Robbie's eyes all the while.

Robbie stared mesmerized by the sight of Trina Vega on her knees, jacking him off. He'd had fantasies like this, but he'd never imagined it could be this good. If he died right now, he couldn't have had a better moment. At least that's what he thought before Trina's full lips wrapped around his length.

He hissed in pleasure as she took him in inch by inch. Stopping halfway, she smirked wolfishly at him, making Robbie wince wondering if perhaps Trina might do something violent after all.

With a deep breath through her nose, Trina pressed forward bringing Robbie's cock deeper into her mouth and into the tight confines of her throat.

Robbie groaned loudly as he experienced pleasure beyond what he'd thought possible. Trina was an absolute goddess, he stared down at her through half lidded eyes as she swallowed his length whole.

She smiled up at him as she pulled back, slowly, letting him feel every bit of himself sliding free of her mouth, till there was nothing but the head left. Trina's tongue swirled around the head wildly, her hand pumping the saliva slick shaft, as Robbie grunted and groaned from the feelings. Pleasure like a flame burning inside his stomach, driving him closer and closer to the edge of oblivion, hips thrusting against Trina's hand. He was close, so close, he tried to voice it, to warn her, but all he could manage was a guttural moan.

As if sensing his meaning Trina dove forward engulfing Robbie's length in one steady gulp till her nose was pressed into his crotch.

With a moan of satisfaction, Robbie felt himself fly over the edge, rope after rope of hot cum flowing out of him, even as he held Trina's head in place unwilling to lose the feeling of her mouth. His pleasure only increasing as he realized that she was swallowing.

SHE WAS SWALLWOING!

The thought forced the last bit of cum out of him, and with a satisfied groan, he released Trina's head, letting her gently pull off of him even as he sagged to the floor.

They sat there for long moments, minds racing, hearts pounding as they tried to catch their respective breath.

"That, was incredible" Robbie breathed, staring up at Trina as she adjusted her disheveled apperance.

"That, was just a taste of what I can do for you" Trina smiled, the look was warm, friendly, but not devoid of the burning passion that he was beginning to think may be for him.

She stepped in close, the scent of her filling his nostrils, leaving him feeling dreamy. She wrapped a hand around the back of his neck, pulling him closer, her faces inches from his.

"I'll even let you keep your little girlfriend, just remember, you're my boy-toy first" The last few words were soft, but commanding.

A kiss on the cheek, a quick goodbye, and he stood outside the bathroom door. Adjusting himself as best he could, Robbie strolled down the stairs to find Tori still sitting on the couch, the muted blare of her pearphone audible from the stairs. With a grin, Robbie stepped quietly from the stairs to the front door and outside with a soft click of the door.

Smiling to himself at the welcome sudden turn his day had taken, Robbie made his way to his car, and starting it up, sung along to the music blaring through his speakers.

"Birds in the sky, you know how I feel" He laughed as he sped down the street.

Arriving home Robbie strolled through the front door,nearly dancing through the halls of his home he strolled into the bathroom desiring to wash the days sweat and grime from his body.

He threw off his shirt and pants into a clothes-basket and moved towards the shower, he paused, slowly moving backward to glance at himself in the mirror.

There on his neck, nearly glowing on his pale skin, was a bright purple bruise.

Trina Vega had given him a hickey.

"Oh hell".


	6. Chapter 6

7 hours of sleep,5 minutes of cursing, three showers, two ice packs, and nearly an entire container of male-make up later and Robbie's hickey had faded to a dull purple. Under the make-up, it was barely visible unless under scrutiny, still he decided that a high collared shirt would be a good idea. He pulled on a white button up, with his favorite pair of skinny jeans and slipped on his shoes.

The house was still empty when he left, the sun barely visible in the sky. He sighed as he slid into his car and turned the key, the car sputtered to life for a few seconds, then died.

"Oh, not again!"

Robbie sighed as he pulled in to the school's parking lot, his car sputtering pathetically as he pulled into a spot at the back of the lot.

Checking to see that the hickey or Trina's present' as he had so dubbed it, was still hidden as best he'd managed underneath the make-up.

With a groan, he grabbed his messenger bag from the backseat and got out of the car.

He grimaced at the heat of the coffee cup in his hands, feeling the scalding warmth of it through the cup Robbie allowed his mind to wander as he made the short journey to his locker.

It had been only a few days since he'd agreed to help Jade with her insane plan to get Beck back, since then Beck had chased him on sight, it was only through luck that he'd managed not to get caught by now, eventually Beck would catch him, it was honestly only a matter of time. Of course, what Beck would do to him exactly he wasn't sure, but it was almost certain it wouldn't be pleasant.

Pleasant that brought him to thoughts of Trina, and the night before. The feeling of her lips against his, and other places. He could still picture it, so vividly that she might have been before him at that very moment. Still he couldn't ignore the pang of guilt that coursed through him every time he remembered it.

Jade, his girlfriend in name only. She was using him, just like Trina was, yet somehow it was different, bittersweet almost, though why he couldn't actually say. A pang of guilt shot through him, he was tempted to touch the disguise hickey, but restrained himself barely.

Sighing he tried to take a sip of coffee, the liquid nearly scalded him as he quickly pulled it away from his lips before the coffee managed to burn him. Growling in annoyance he opened his locker with his free hand setting his coffee inside.

"Shapiro, good to see you remembered the coffee." Jade's voice suddenly rang out causing Robbie to jump, banging his head against his locker. Groaning he pulled his head back to find Jade staring at him, one eyebrow raised in question.

"You alright there, romeo?" Jade smirked, Robbie winced at her words, Jade smirk widened at Robbie's obvious discomfort from hitting his head.

"Yeah, I'm perfect" Robbie grunted, watching as Jade scowled.

"Speaking of perfect, stay away from Trina." Jade frowned.

Robbie's heart leapt into his throat, he looked at Jade's scowl and felt his pulse race. She had figured out what had happened. How had she, what had he done to tip her off.

"What" he muttered in confusion, the bump on his head mingling with his fear leaving him less than aware.

"She's planning something, I'm not sure what it is, but until I figure out what it is exactly and how to either stop it, or even better, make it explode in her face, I don't want you anywhere near her."

" I thought the object was to get me with Trina, remember?" Robbie laughed, his hands fiddling with his collar. Jade made a dismissive gesture with one hand as she stared off down the nearly empty hallway.

"It is, on my terms, on our terms, not her's. Just stay away from her alrigh- will you please stop playing with you collar!" Jade hissed throwing her hands in the air in annoyance. Robbie snatched his hands away quickly letting them slide down to his side.

"Ugh, you made it crooked, here let me-" Jade sighed reaching out to fix the upturned collar.

"No!" Robbie shouted backing away quickly, his back banged against the lockers with a metallic thump'. Jade stared at him for a moment eyes wide, then slowly narrowing.

"What are you hiding Shapiro?" Jade hissed as she advanced on the nervous boy, following his movement as he tried to strafe out of her reach.

"Hiding? Nothing, this is just the style right now" Robbie laughed as he swayed left, the spun right trying to stay out of Jade's reach. He made it all of two steps before Jade's hand caught him by the back of his shirt, with a savage tug, he was flung backwards, his back colliding painfully with the unforgiving locker as Jade pressed her body against his, blocking his escape.

"Jade I really don't think-" Robbie began, as Jade ignored him and straitened his collar. She paused for a moment then leaned in and pressed her lips to his neck, causing him to jerk in surprise. He groaned as Jade's tongue traced a deliciously slow path up his neck, the froze as she pulled away, her eyes narrowed to slits as she leaned in close, pressing her lips against his ear.

"Why does your neck taste like make-up" Jade hissed, her hands twisting Robbie's shirt as her grip on him tightened. He gulped, realizing that getting away wasn't an option.

"Jeez, will you to knock it off, nobody wants to see that." Trina sighed, Robbie's eyes widened as he caught sight of Beck, Cat, Tori, Andre. He felt Jade tense against him, the slowly relax. When she pulled away from him, her face was drawn into a tight smile.

"What can I say, I just can't keep my hands off him" Jade chuckled, her hands lightly rubbing Robbie's chest.

"Judging by that hickey, it's obvious. You part vampire Jade?" Trina smiled knowingly. Robbie felt Jade's fingers clench violently then relax again. He looked from Jade to Trina and barely resisted the urge to run, though it was due more to Jade still pinning him in place.

"Wow Jade, I didn't know hickies were your thing" Tori this time, trying to lighten the tension, Robbie wished she would stop. Jade's gaze flicked from Vega to Vega her smile widening.

"This-" Jade reached up and brushed her thumb over Robbie's now obvious hickey, her smile widening as Robbie flinched at her touch.

"I like to mark what's mine" Jade smiled darkly, her eyes locking with Robbie's though Robbie knew she was speaking to Trina.

"You are mine, aren't you Robbie? " Jade asked, her voice light, almost uncertain, but her eyes were hard as she nearly glared at Robbie.

"Of course Jade" Robbie chuckled, surprised at the lack of quaver in his voice.

The bell rang loudly, breaking off all other conversation, with a few hurried goodbye's the group dispersed each going there own way. Robbie raced away to class, but not before catching Trina's glare, or Jade. Somehow he knew, this was far from over.

Jade seethed as she made her way to class, stomping all the while. She was angry, no she was beyond angry, she was absolutely furious. How dare that chubby skank touch Robbie, before she had planned for it to happen.

She growled as she slid into her seat, eyes furrowed in rage as she pulled out her supplies for class. Slamming her book onto the table she caught sight of a few less than subtle students looking at her. She raised an eyebrow at them, and they scurried to look busy, each avoiding her heavy gaze.

She turned her eyes to find the teacher watching her and smiled darkly, her eyes burning with malice. The teacher flinched as if struck then hurriedly turned away.

Jade's smile slowly faded as she thought of Trina, all over Robbie, biting and nibbling his neck. How dare she touch him, he dare that bitch touch her Robbie?

Her Robbie

The though made jade paused as she wondered where that had come from. Robbie wasn't her's, not really, they were only pretending, using each other to get who they really wanted. Sure Robbie could be kind of cute, in that whole desperately nerdy forever awkward kind of way, but she didn't want him that way... did she?

Not that if she did, she couldn't have him. Robbie liked to pretend that Rex was his own little wooden person, but everyone knew that Rex was just all the things Robbie was too afraid to say.

She flashed back through all the moments Rex had subtlety, and sometimes not so subtlety hit on her. The way Robbie's eyes would caress her body when he thought no one noticed, the eagerness in his kisses.

Or had she just imagined it all?

No, she could have Robbie if she wanted him, after all he had promised to help her get Beck back, and until that happened he was her's. Trina could have him when she said and not a second before.

Jade smiled as she thought of all the ways she could remind Robbie (and Trina) that he was her's. She barely noticed the teachers nervous sweating (despite it being 60 degrees in the room) as her smile widened.

She had plans for Robbie Shapiro.

Robbie stared down at the screen for the eighth time in the last ten minutes as he reread the text message he'd received.

' Janitors Closet, 4'o clock, alone. 3 Jade, p.s. Be late and die, don't show and I do something so horrible it'll make the stuff I do to Tori look pleasant'.

Jade, in the janitor's closet, alone. His mind whirled with nearly endless possibilities, some of them pleasant, some less so, and some as if they'd been thought up by horror movie writers.

He'd texted her back of course, pleas for forgiveness, apologies, outright refusals to show. She hadn't answered any of them, but in the end he knew, like he suspected she knew, he would go.

With dread filling every bit of his body, he trudged through the steadily emptying halls of Hollywood Arts. He stood before the door of the closet, hesitant to go in, to face Jade.

The door swung open, and Jade reached out and grabbed him, nearly pulling him of his feet in her haste to drag him inside. With a less than masculine scream, Robbie began to babel for forgiveness and mercy.

"Shut up!" Jade shouted, arms folded, brows furrowed Jade sighed as she leaned against the door, her eyes raking over the curly haired boy with less than friendly intentions.

"Would you like to tell me how you have a hickey, that I know I didn't give you, and why you thought you could hide it from me" Jade seethed, watching Robbie cringe and back against the wall as if expecting her to rush him at any moment.

"I'm sorry Jade, I didn't mean for it to happen." Robbie whimpered bumping against the wall he reached out a hand slowly behind him searching for the doorknob and his escape.

"If you so much as jiggle the handle to that door it'll be the last thing you do" Jade cut him off her expression darkening as Robbie's hands quickly pulled away from the door, he held them out in front of him in a placating gesture, smiling sheepishly as Jade's eyes narrowed.

"What exactly, didn't you mean to happen, Puppet-boy?" Jade hissed as she slowly advanced on Robbie, the lanky boy pressed flat against the door in a futile attempt to place space between Jade and himself.

"Well, Trina needed a ride home and-" Robbie sputtered

"Wait, Trina did that!" Jade screeched as she pressed Robbie against the door, her eyes alight with fury. She repressed a smirk as he began to blubber again, she had suspected, but that didn't mean she wasn't going to make him sweat.

" I didn't know she would follow me into the bathroom." Robbie whined as he began to inch his hand backwards, ignoring Jade's previous threat, he turned the handle intent on escape.

Jade growled as she grabbed the handle and pulled with all her might, Slamming the door closed on Robbie's face.

Robbie grunted at the impact as he fell onto the tiled floor of the janitors closet, his glasses flying off under the shelves as he landed, his head colliding painfully with the floor. He shook his head trying to rise, only to find a black haired blur pushing him back down.

Jade straddled Robbie's waist as she sat astride him, her previous good mood all but disappearing at the new development.

"You were in the bathroom with Trina" Jade hissed, her voice a dangerous whisper as she pressed grabbed Robbie's hands and pinned them against the floor.

"It's not what you think... okay it's what you think, but we didn't get that far, I swear" Robbie whimpered, his hands fidgeting in Jade's as he fought the urge to throw her off him, he didn't want to hurt her, he just hoped she wouldn't hurt him.

"I don't care" Jade hissed.

"Jade I'll do whatever you want just don't hurt me" Robbie whimpered as he felt Jade shift above him. He could almost see the gears in Jade's head spinning as she smirked darkly at him.

"Oh I know you will Shapiro, now hold still I don't want to mess this up". Jade chuckled darkly as she leaned in close. Robbie squinted trying to decipher the smile that seemed close to splitting Jade's face in half.

"Mess what up?" Robbie asked.

His breath left him in a gasp of surprise, and a groan as Jade's lips pressed against his neck, mere centimeters away from Trina's hickey, he could feel Jade nibble and suck at the tender flesh. He groaned as she writhed on top of him, sensuously grinding into him as she marked him, again, and again, and again.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Jade pleasured and teased him nearly to the point of insanity. It was still all to soon as she raised up and taking inspection of his neck maneuvered herself to her feet. She offered Robbie a hand up, but the curly haired boy simply shook his head.

"I think I'm just gonna sit here a minute" He groaned, watching as Jade's eyebrow raised in confusion then in understanding. She smiled, and Robbie though he saw a bit of the tension ease from her, but he wasn't sure.

"Whatever, just make sure you don't ice that, and no make -up this time. " When Robbie smiled and nodded she glared down at him.

"I'm not done with you Shapiro, but this is a start". Without another word, Jade turned on her heel and left Robbie sitting on the floor trying to calm down.

She put a bit more swing in her hips as she walked out, knowing he was watching her walk away. She opened the door stepping outside and walking quickly to her car, it was only when she was half way to her house that she let the smile she'd been containing spread over her face, thankful that Robbie couldn't see the deep blush that had spread over her features.

She hadn't thought she would enjoy that so much, Robbie's moans and grunts kept playing in her mind as she drove. She smiled as she licked her lips, still tasting the salty sweat of Robbie's skin.

He would be in for quite a surprise in the morning. Jade chuckled as she sped down the freeway, she couldn't wait for tomorrow.

Robbie stared in the mirror at Jade's handiwork in a mix of amazement and horror, stretching from the curve of his jaw down to his collarbone was a series of hickeys in the shape of a capital letterJ'.

"Oh, COME ON!"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: What? You thought I forgot about you lovely readers? Never! Forgive me if it's a bit short, I'm trying to get back into the "swing of things".

Jade had to fight the urge to dance through the halls as she arrived at school, she settled for humming some song she couldn't remember the words to as she walked to her locker, a slightly vicious smile stretching her lips as she spotted Robbie leaning against his locker, eyes closed and coffee in hand.

She slowed her steps, and quieted her humming as she took in the peaceful look on the boys face as he relaxed somewhere far away from the moment.

She approached slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible, not wanting to end Robbie's peaceful meditation and more importantly not wanting to draw his attention.

She wouldn't admit it under pain of torture, but she was mesmerized by the sight of him. She'd seen him so many times and yet it was as if she'd never seen him before, the way his hair curled into loose ringlets just barely above his eyebrows, the way his lips pouted in concentration, even his muscles, never obvious to her before seemed to capture her completely with the way they writhed beneath his skin.

His eyes opened slowly as if he had somehow realized she was there, and his gaze, pinned her in place, held her with a force she couldn't explain. Left her breathless as every fleck of color seemed to dance within his irises, almost leaping out at her.

"You look...relaxed" Jade finished lamely as she tried to force her brain to work, what the hell was wrong with her, and why was she so suddenly interested in Shapiro?

"I'm going to die today, might as well enjoy the bit of life I have left" Robbie shrugged as he offered Jade her obligatory morning coffee. She took it gratefully and sipped at it.

" Oh come on, it isn't that bad" Jade chuckled, Robbie glared for a moment pulling down the neck of his shirt to show the dark purple 'J' curving across his neck.

"You branded me, Jade. It's that bad." Robbie groused as he pulled up his shirt trying valiantly to cover the series of hickeys that formed a large 'J' on his neck.

"I don't remember you asking me to stop, puppet-boy, in fact, I remember you moaning my name and begging me for more." Jade smirked as Robbie blushed.

"Still doesn't mean you had to write you initials on my neck." Robbie sighed, trying to ignore the surge of embarrassment that Jade's words had brought. He turned and began to spin the dial to his locker. It opened with a click, and he leaned in to grab his books.

" I like people to know what's mine" Jade said causally, stifling a laugh when Robbie turned so fast he banged his head against the locker door.

He stumbled backwards for a moment, a dazed look on his face that made Jade wonder if he'd noticed that he'd just slammed his head into his locker.

"What did you-"

"Robbie!" A shrill squeak sounded down the hall drawing Robbie's gaze.

Cat bounded forward and leapt into the air crashing into Robbie and knocking him to the ground. They landed rather painfully with Robbie acting as a human cushion for all of Cat's weight. As light as she was it didn't ease the momentum of having her run into him full speed.

"Hi Cat" Robbie muttered hugging back his over-enthusiastic friend as he tried to catch his breath and remove Cat's elbow from what felt like a dent she left in his stomach.

"Hi Ro- what happened to your neck?" Cat asked tracing a finger across the trail of hickies on Robbie's neck.

"That would be mistress Jade marking her property" Robbie sighed leaning into the contact with Cat's finger as it trailed small circles on his neck.

"Property?" Cat asked gently abandoning her neck drawing momentarily, then resuming at Robbie's piteous whine.

"Her words not mine, she wants everyone to know who I belong to, or something like that".

"He is my boyfriend, Cat" Jade spoke up, her tone was brisk and just short of hostile. She hadn't forgotten Cat's words to her earlier. Though she hoped it was simply one of Cat's mood swings.

"Your boyfriend, my Robbie, maybe I should make that J look more like a C..." Cat trailed off noting two pairs of eyes staring at her. Robbie in confusion and Jade in anger.

"I'm kidding jeez, lighten up you two" Cat smiled good naturedlly at Robbie, but Jade could see the tiny twinkle in Cat's eyes at the idea.

"Robbie, can I talk to Jade alone for a minute"? Cat asked sweetly massaging Robbie's slender neck with her hand. Robbie didn't answer, he simply turned back to look at Jade, missing Cat's disapproving glare.

"Go on Shapiro, I'll catch up" Jade said making shooing motions with her hand. With a shrug and a smile at both of them, Robbie disentangled himself from Cat and walked towards his first class, moving slowly so Jade could catch up.

Both girls watched him go, waiting for him to walk out of earshot before rounding on each other.

"Your property?" Cat hissed clenching her hands into fists at her side.

"Your Robbie?" Jade seethed

"Yes, my Robbie, remember he liked me first-"

"You shut him down every time, you even made up a guy so you wouldn't have to go to Vega's stupid Prome with him". Jade sneered.

"I didn't make him up!" Cat screeched, her face turning red with rage.

"It doesn't matter, you heard Robbie, he's mine, and I won't let anyone take what's mine, not even you." Jade spat the last few words with as much venom as she could.

"Jade, if Robbie wants you, then you have nothing to fear from me". Cat giggled, the sound oddly vicious in Jade's ears.

"Good, I'm glad we-"

"But, if I did happen to want Robbie, there isn't a thing you could do to stop me". Cat smiled innocently and without giving Jade a chance to reply strode off towards class a feral grin on her lips.

Jade stared after the crazy red-head wondering just what the hell was going on.

Robbie strode lethargically towards his class, idly wondering what Cat and Jade were talking about. Perhaps even more important than that, since when was he 'Cat's Robbie'.

Pondering that little incident so deeply he wasn't really watching where he was going and walked directly into someone. He rebounded off the soft body with a 'whoompf' as he fell to the floor.

"Watch where you're going lover-boy." Trina giggled as she leaned forward extending a hand to help Robbie to his feet, and exposing a generous amount of cleavage in the process.

"Ah, Trina!" Robbie squeaked, jumping to his feet he back pleaded quickly, clasping his hands around his neck quickly.

"Aw, you're not happy to see me"? Trina pouted, sticking her lower lip out in a way Robbie found somehow simultaneously cute and seductive.

"What? No, I mean yes! Of course, I'm happy to see you, where's Beck?" Robbie babbled quickly, eyes darting around searchingly for Canadian salvation.

"He's sick or something, not coming today, so I'm all yours" Trina smiled warmly and Robbie vaguely felt like he should be a tad offended.

"Trina,-" Robbie began

"GET THE HELL AWAY FROM MY BOYFRIEND"! A screech made Trina jump and Robbie began fervently praying as he searched for a way out of what he was sure was about to be a bad situation.

"I'm sorry little girl, did you say something" Trina sneered at Jade as the pale beauty moved beside Robbie, wrapping a possessive arm around him.

"I'm sorry, I forgot you're a little slow from all that time on your back, I said get the hell away from my boyfriend." Jade snarled enunciating every word.

"Ladies-" Robbie began, hoping to quell the estrogen storm that was brewing around him.

"Shut up Robbie" Jade and Trina growled, glaring at the cowed boy until they were sure he'd be quiet. Trina turned her deep brown eyes on Jade.

"Robbie didn't seem to mind being near me before you showed up, besides I don't see your name on him" Trina snorted watching Robbie wince and Jade smirk.

"Funny you should mention that-" Jade chuckled

"Jade please" Robbie pleaded

"Because he does kinda have my name on him" Jade finished as she jerked Robbie's hands away from his neck.

Trina stared at the trail of hickies on Robbie's neck, noting the nearly faded mark that made the tip of the "J" a mark she had made so many days ago.

"What the hell is that" ? Trina whispered, her voice a quiet fury that chilled Robbie's blood. Jade either heedless of or emboldened by Trina's anger smiled widely, showing far too much teeth in the gesture for it to be friendly.

"Wow Trina, I knew you were slow, but I thought you at least knew the alphabet. That's a 'J' as in my first initial, on my boyfriends neck." Jade emphasized her words by pulling Robbie closer.

"You want a war little girl?" Trina hissed moving her face inches away from Jade's.

"No, I won the war, now I just want you to keep away from my boyfriend." Jade smirked.

"You drove away Beck, you'll drive him away too" Trina snarled as she turned her back on Jade and stomped off towards her class.

"Well, you won, you can let go now". Robbie sighed feeling thoroughly disgusted with both girls at this point.

Jade simply released him and began walking to her class without a word. Robbie watched her go for a moment, wondering why she hadn't done her usual victory rant. He shrugged deciding at this moment that he really didn't care as he made his way to class.

Unaware of Jade West walking quickly through the halls,furiously wiping the tears from her eyes as she made her way to her class. Trying to smother the hurt that had rose in her heart at Trina's words. Hurt and fear, the hurt was over Beck, but the fear.

The feeling confused her, made her angry at herself for letting Trina get to her, and deep down in a part of herself that she couldn't accept. She was afraid Trina was right, not just about Beck, but about Robbie, as well. Some part of her deep down was afraid that she might chase away her fake boyfriend.

"Why the hell do I care" Jade muttered as she made her way to class.


End file.
